


A vampire walks into a bar

by MorbidFixation



Category: True Blood
Genre: Gen, More a snippet than anythung else, unedited af
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-08 01:03:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11635713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorbidFixation/pseuds/MorbidFixation
Summary: A vampire walks into a bar. .





	A vampire walks into a bar

**Author's Note:**

> Really it's a little piece of something I wrote forever and a day ago and figured why not share it. (Possibly part of something)  
> *I have a bit of a tense switch problem, so be warned

In an instant, the atmosphere changed. The calm relaxing air sparked as if lightening had zipped through, and with a curious glance around, the reason became clear.  
A man sauntered in, a certain swagger that spoke of nothing but confidence and a quite frankly a bit of dumb witt, but he seemed kind enough.  
"Hey, Sook" he said in greeting, the southern drawl heavy in his words as he bee lined toward them. The women posture as he passed, leaning forward, unbuttoning top buttons, and eyeing him as if their very gaze would tempt him over. But nothing happened, he seemed oblivious to them all, eyes forward with a lazy smile on his sun bathed face. And one by one, their smiles fell, mirrored looks of dejection spanning out across the room as he whisped past.  
'Serves ya'll right' Sookie whispered under her breath, an odd kind of satisfaction easing her posture and pulling a smile to her pale youthful face as he swept her into his arms. She looks happy, glowing as he pressed a single kiss to her cheek even as she swatted him away and rolled her eyes bouncing behind the bar.  
"A beer, sook" he requests, already thrumming his short nail bitten fingers against the bar.  
Sookie rolls her eyes but filled a mug of amber beer and placed it in front of him, a sly little smirk dashing across her face as it sloshed over the top wetting her brothers hand. Oblivious or possibly delighted as he glared and turned her eyes toward the girl. Her brown eyes soft and smile gentle and surprisingly genuine as she spoke,  
"Its been sitting there a while, hon, want me to heat that up for you?" motioning to the AB + true blood seated neatly before her, untouched.  
It take a moment but finally the girl nods, sliding the glass closer so Sookie could grab it, careful not to sloshing the liquid about. Smiling, the blonde takes, flouncing across the bar toward the microwave.  
Somewhere between Sookie sloshing his beer and her taking the true blood away, she had unknowingly caught his attention.  
"Hey, I ain't seen you around here before." He spoke, swallowing down the last of his draft, signaling swiftly for another. Across the bar Sam sighed, nodding as he placed shots in front of a pair of giggling women, every few seconds their eyes would find Jason's back and they'd giggle again. And whether the flush of their cheeks was from Te conversation or the countless shots they knocked back one after another, no one was the wiser, except maybe Sam, from the way he swiftly backed away with a grimance.  
Her eyes found his, a soft brown, much like his sister. The resemblance was far, but they shared a few features. The same kind eyes, and gentle smiles, even their blonde hair, though his was darker in color and worn in a short tussle as if he'd forgotten to run a comb through it. He reminded her of a puppy, bright eyed and playful. She could see why the other women swooned, he had a kind of dreamy country boy appeal. But not really her type. Too airheaded. Too simple. But to each their own, right?  
Before she could answer, her true blood was placed in front of her, just above lukewarm and she wrinkled her nose fightinh the urge to cringe. Luckily, it goes unnoticed as the blonde waitress leaned across the bar, a stern look pulling at her expression.  
"She's new 'round here, Jason."  
She flicks her doe eyes toward the owner of Merlottes still filling shots "I'm hoping Sam'll hire her since we're short staffed" she answered, as if somehow she'd known the girl wouldn't have. Raising her voice an octave, stressing it, and Sam scoffs not even bothering to look up. Waving her off without so much as a look.  
Though Jason takes no notice, despite falling in the direct facinity of them both. Selective hearing, if the girl had to guess.  
"You dont say" he hums, taking a swallow of his beer, stealthily running his eyes across the girl over. Well, as stealthy as a human could. Maybe if she hadn't been a vampire she would've missed it all together. Why she allows it, she isn't sure, instead feigning interest in the photos littering the back wall of the bar with a humm.  
"I'm Jason" he says, extending a hand and for a moment she's caught off guard. It'd been so long since a human had shown kindness, as the blonde bartender had, usually humans were weary of her like one would be when confronted by a wild animal. Addressing her condescending words and feigning soft tones like one would when talking to a child, hoping not to rile her up, while ar the same time reaching toward whatever they could use as a weapon if need be. While other remained standoffish, much like Sam, not risking being within 2 feet of her. As a youngen, it often upset her and more than once led to a few heated arguments that ended with a hissed flash of her fangs and frightened gasps. She may have not been human but she wasn't so different. It'd taken a while but she'd gotten used to it, but this, friendly gestures without any sort of malicious or alterier motive, she wasn't used to. And frankly, it did more than startle her. If she were alive, her heart would be hammering in her chest and she'd be struggling for breath.  
More than moments pass and deterred Jason's smile begins to slip, his hand falling slowly. It brings her back, a delicate flush adding subtle color to her otherwise paled cheeks as shoots out grasping his hand with downcast eyes. He picks up, smile sliding easily back into place. His hand is hot against her skin, and for the first time she realizes how cold she is. His skin is hot like burning against her but it's not quite unpleasent and she's slow to pull away, not that he seemed to mind. She's so caufht up he diesn realize he'd spoken until the last moment, his words eluding her. "M'sorry?"  
He chuckles, mischievous and playful gleam in his eye, "I didn't catch your name"  
She wants to face plant and barely manages to restrain herself as she flushes again, hiding her embarrassment with a chuckle tucking a rogue curl behind her ear.  
"I apologize" she whispers, " Sibyl. My name is Sibyl"  
"Sibyl" he repeats, his voice low and saultry as it slides off his tongue, in a way that should send her toes curling and a shiver racing up her spine. And a part of her does stir, deep within her, twinging like a slight ache but nothing more. "I like it"  
She manages a small smile in thanks, finally picking up the true blood to do something with her idle hands.  
She sure whether to pout or smile when the atmosphere changes again, but in a completely different way.  
The entire bar falls into a hush as the man entires, if he could be called that. She feels her fangs click down as Eric appears, dressed like every bad boy would. Black black and more black, oh and leather. All of which stood in contrast with his silky blonde hair, pale skin, and even paler eyes. If he noticed the tension he'd created he paid no mind, his eyes immediately finding the girls.  
"Its time to leave." He states, short and curt. More of an order than a request and she bristled, clutching the glass tighter and clenched her jaw. God, she fuckin hated him. She turned away, dismissing him with a roll of her eyes.  
He growled at her defience, taking a step closer until he loomed over her, caging her against the bar.  
Behind them, a chair clattered to the floor, a few patrons swiftly making their escape with fearful whispers while others looked on, curiosity wading through the hesitancy and fear. Yet neither of the vampire noticed, too locked in their glaring match to care. The girl sneering up at him and flashing fang, be it in warning or what, either way it made no difference because the vampire looming down chuckled, the sound dry and slightly amused as he grinned, giving the girl a glimpse of his own.  
"Easy now, pup, unless you want me to separate them from you"  
heat stirs in her belly at his threat, but she bristles none the less, snarling at the threat. What was it about that man that made her fuckin blood just boil? She didn't know whether she wanted to rip out his jugular and bathe in the blood or push him down onto the fuckin pool tables.  
"Be calm" a voice sounds, gentle and stern as a hand falls upon Eric's shoulder. A white linen clad Godric stepping forward. The touch sending his fangs clicking back into place as he takes a step back, freeing the girl. At the sight of him everything changes, the angry and tense atmosphere vanishing as swiftly as it came. Her fangs clicking in as she smiled, all teeth and happiness as Godric extended his hand.  
"It is time, my child"  
She takes it, no hesitation, no questions and he smiled. Her inside burn as if set on fire and she fights the urge to slink to his side and purr.  
Oh, the true blood shoot. She turns to look at the drink still seated upon the napkin and goes to reach into her pocket when the waitress stops her,  
"It's on the house" she smiled, already reaching to take the glass.  
Godric gives a single nod, in silent thanks.  
"Thank you" and then they're gone, leaving the entire bar exhaling a collective sigh before erupting loudly in fits of chatter. Behind the counter Sookie sighed, eyes on the door another moment before finally forcing herself away.  
She hoped the girl would be back. she sighs, casting a sly look toward the busily bartending Sam.


End file.
